The mission of the Biostatistics Core is to support and promote high quality, innovative cancer research. This core is responsible for study design, randomization, registration, data collection, processing, quality control, data storage and retrieval, and data analysis of all cancer studies; so as to provide all University of Minnesota Cancer Center members with a high level and broad range of expertise in data management and biostatistics. The primary users of this shared resource and its services consist of peer-reviewed, funded projects of cancer center members.